The Night Owl
by j.kin
Summary: The Night Owl is Evan Fong, YouTuber by day, superhero by night. He and his friends are about to face the biggest danger in Los Santos by Bane, will they be able to save the city from the destruction of Bane.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Owl: a VanossGaming fanfiction

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **Evan's POV**

My parents were murdered by a petty criminal when I was 7 years old, and I dedicated my life to stopping criminals in Los Santos. My name is Evan Fong; I am a YouTuber by day, superhero by night. My allies are H20Delirous (Batcoon) (no racism intended), Lui Calibre, Daithi De Nogla, I AM WILDCAT, BasicallyIDoWrk, Mini Ladd, SilentDroidd, and Moo Snuckel (The Early Bird), and we all dedicate our "super lives" to stop Bane from terrorizing Los Santos.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Owl

Chapter 2: Getting Distracted

 **Lui's POV**

I was stopping a mugger one day and I met this beautiful lady named Jonna but she told me she calls herself Mae. God only knows how pretty she was but I can't ask her out because I have a condition that makes me speak like a squeaker, hence the Squeaker Squad videos. I accidentally spilled the beans with my secret identity and told her I was Lui Calibre from YouTube and I was not actually Spider-Man **(no copyright intended)**. I went to Evan and accidentally told him about me telling this lady about my alter ego. He was pissed off.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! "Said Evan screaming at the top of his lungs that the whole crew could hear.

"I know your upset Evan, but this girl was really pretty." Said Lui.

"I don't care if she was pretty I don't want you revealing your secret identity, and besides what if Bane hears about this, then we're screwed!" said Evan.

"I don't care what you think I like this girl." Said Lui in his squeaker voice and then he got scared and ran away.

"If you like her so much then move in with her." Said Evan.

"I will!" said Lui.

 **3 hours later**

"I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier got caught up in the heat of the moment." Said Evan.

"It's ok" said Lui, "I understand

"So bros?" asked Evan nervously.

"Bros" said Lui.

 **Meanwhile at the Lab**

"It is now my time to strike and destroy the Night Owl once and for all, and he won't know what hit him." Said Bane.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night Owl: Chapter 3

Time to fight Bane

 **Night Owl's POV**

I got word the other day from Commissioner Frasier **(an OC I decided to create for this story)** that Bane was planning to attack the high school football field and bomb the whole school to pieces. I and the whole crew decided to attack Bane before he actually bombed the whole place so we decided to attack him and Poison Ivy at the Humane Labs and Research out in Blaine County. When we got there we didn't know what to do.

"We're going to need a plan. Anybody got one?" whispered Early Bird.

"Nope" said everybody in unison.

"Wait, I got one, we jump in the air vents all separately and we'll jump those motherfuckers from behind." said Batcoon.

"Not a bad idea, Jonathan." whispered Night Owl.

Night Owl and his friends decided to use the idea and they took out most of the guards in the facility silently and it all went to shit when Batcoon sneezed accidentally in the vents and the remaining guards started shooting at them. But Bane and Poison Ivy were escaping while Night Owl and his friends were attacking the rest of the guards and eventually they were able to catch up to them but they got shot with a rocket launcher by Poison Ivy. They went down with the helicopter but they somehow survived the crash. So they thought to themselves for a moment before Mini Ladd asked Night Owl a question.

"What do we do Evan?" asked Mini Ladd.

"I don't know but we have to do something to save the thousands of lives of innocent students." said Night Owl.

 **3 hours later**

The team was playing the football game until the feed on the monitor went to Bane and Poison Ivy.

"Good evening Los Santos, in about 10 minutes a bomb will go off, blowing up this school and everything with it." said Bane.

"And if you don't cooperate you die", then Poison Ivy started laughing evilly. People started screaming, but Night Owl and his friends show up in the nick of time and they find Bane in the principal's office and they have a big fight, but Night Owl and his friends are able to defuse the switch and save the high school. But Bane and Poison Ivy escape and try to plan something big next time.

 ****Hey guys, this was my longest chapter yet and there's going to be more Night Owl to come. So please review and be on the lookout for more Night Owl. ****


End file.
